Sorbents have shown great promise for removing metals dissolved in water. But the sorbents are generally difficult to use. For example, filter cartridges containing these materials tend to channel, while membrane separation reactors that includes these materials have large power requirements that provide relatively low flow rates and thus require long treatment times. Accordingly, new devices, systems, and methods are required that improve ease of sorbent handling, reaction and power efficiency, and cycle time.